xXx-Infinite Stratos
by BountyRook
Summary: A rewrite of the earlier version of this story. This time it's much better. Hopefully...
1. Chapter 1

**xXx-Infinite Stratos Redux**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own xXx or Infinite Stratos. The OC is the only thing I own.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Inside an NSA facility in an unknown place, Agent Augustus Gibbons and Toby Lee Shavers look at a large screen showing an individual and information about them. The tech wiz Shavers scratches the back of his head in confusion at the image and information while his superior just looks at the screen. After three frustrating minutes Shavers shrugs and decides to speak up.<p>

"Are you sure about this sir?" Tobey asked , "No offense but he's got quite a 'colorful' history. Do you think he'll fit the role of an operative?"

"I don't see why he can't. In fact he fits the role perfectly." Gibbons replies, "Besides he is also able to pilot an IS like the Orimura kid and she wants him to test out her latest creation anyways."

"Sir you mean the genius creator of the IS? The machine that..."

"...could only be piloted by women. However that changed due to the discovery of the first IS male pilot."

"Ichika Orimura."

"Yes and now every country in the world wants to get their hands on him."

"And this one's now gonna be the second guy to pilot one too... and add to the pandemonium. Do you think he can handle the pressure?"

"Toby. Based on his 'colorful' history I'd say that pressure is the least of his worries. He's more than capable of being our next XXX for this mission."

Gibbons then picks up a phone from the nearest table to him and says, "Time to get our new agent now."

**...**

It's 4:30 pm in Japan. On a pathway, a young man makes his way to the prestigious IS Academy. He's wearing a white and black hoodie with the Nigerian flag on the upper sleeve, black jeans and a pair of white Nike Uberflight X shoes. He's carrying on his back a brown duffel bag with an eagle logo on it.

He noticed that he was getting stared at by a lot of girls in the area and hearing whispers from them. He definitely did not like the attention he was getting and began to increase his pace to get to the school and finish with the admission process.

**...**

Finally reaching the main entrance to the IS Academy I sighed in relief because I didn't get lost. It's not like I'm bad with directions but I just want to avoid unnecessary wild goose chases or running in circles.

_'Let's do this.'_ I told myself as I moved into the school compound. Unfortunately for me, I was about to get a rude welcome.

"Excuse me and yes I am talking to you." A feminine voice said or more like commanded.

I stopped moving and turned around to see a woman in a black formal outfit and skirt to match. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail hanging behind her. She is also carrying a binder. Just by the sight of her I could easily tell that she's one of the members of staff at the school. And she is glaring at me which I do not need right now as I could easily see where this was going already.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" She demanded.

"I am a new student at the IS Academy and I am looking for where I can complete my admission." I replied as calmly as I could in decent Japanese. Then I removed the hood revealing my face, my brown skin, white hair and black and blue eyes. "You can check for yourself, I am expected here."

She opened up her binder, looked in it then looked at me. She double checked to be sure and just sighed, "Renato Agba, right?" I nodded in reply. "About time you showed up. What took you so long?!"

"Circumstances beyond my control. That's what happened." I answered as calmly as possible.

"Not my problem." She said, "Anyways follow me so that we can complete your admission Agba." She turned and started moving to what seemed to be the administration building and I followed suite.

**...**

**The next day**

I was now officially a student at the IS Academy and assigned to Class 1-A. I was in my seat in the class with like 29 other girls and the guy I was looking for was sitting beside me to the right and he's freaking out, most likely 'cos he's being stared at by all the girls in the class. I can't blame him. He looked in my direction and was relieved to see me then he looked past me to another girl with long brown hair with a green ribbon tied at the end of her ponytail at the far left who saw him and suddenly looked away which got him freaking out again.

_'Sheesh. His friend's sure not in the mood to see him and the boy needs to grow a spine already!'_

Then a young green haired woman walked into the class. She introduced herself as Miss Yamada and welcomed us to the IS Academy and blablabla... and getting no reply from the class which made her uncomfortable which I didn't really care for.

"O-Ok let's start with the introductions." she said after gathering herself.

Introductions started from the right side of the class until it was Ichika's turn and the spineless kid somehow caused a commotion which resulted in the homeroom teacher who was Chifuyu Orimura, the same woman who I met at the entrance to IS Academy and the older sister of the boy to smack him on his head more than once and rough him up.

A few seconds later, it was now my turn to introduce myself.

"My name is Renato Agba and I will be attending IS Academy with you all." I said briefly. Of course that got everyone looking at me just like they did for Ichika except I wasn't unnerved by such stares since I've been stared at by worse people.

"Um...Agba-san don't you have anything else to say?" Miss Yamada asked.

"Nothing else m'am." I replied and I took my seat ignoring everyone's surprised expression.

"O-o-okay...Moving on..."

After the introductions, my homeroom teacher Chifuyu Orimura began her ranting which I sure as hell didn't like hearing and the girls went crazy. Apparently they were huge fans of hers. That's good for them but not for my freaking ears! It seemed that she didn't like it any better.

First period was over. I was about to introduce myself to Ichika but he already left the girl with the ponytail on the far left of class. Seemed like they knew each other so I respected their privacy. As I was about to leave the class for some fresh air I was swarmed by my female classmates.

"You want something?" I asked in annoyance.

Then I had to put up with their insane Q & A session before I finally got some fresh air! Unfortunately I couldn't relax for long as the bell rang for class. The lessons went on until classes were over. I had known a lot about what was covered since I'd read the introduction book but Ichika proved to be a 'mumu' **(AN: Yoruba for dumb ass)** and he paid for it as his sister hopefully smacked some sense into his skull and maybe killed some brain cells in the process.

I walked up to Ichika who managed to notice me and happily introduced himself.

"Hello there. I'm Ichika Orimura. Nice to meet you" He held out his hand for a handshake and I obliged.

"Renato Agba. Nice to meet you too. We guys gotta look out for each other since only the two of us are the only guys who can pilot the IS."

"True but I'm not so excited about that." Ichika slumped in his seat. In depression. AGAIN.

I could only sigh at his pathetic state as I noticed someone walking up to us. I looked and saw another one of my classmates. She had long blonde hair with a blue band in it and blue eyes and faced us.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" Ichika said.

"What?" I said.

Of course she gasped out at how rude our responses were, though I didn't see how mine was, and called herself Cecilia Alcott, representative contender for England and showing off her upper-class spoilt brat attitude that I despise a lot.

"Name's Renato Agba like I mentioned earlier and I'm repping Nigeria so please bugger off!" I said harshly.

Once again Ichika showed how much of a nimrod he was. "You two are representative contenders I get it. What is that exactly?"

I could only just face palm while everyone else face faulted or just had a shocked expression! Is he this moronic? Or just plain stupid?

"A representative contender is a top ranked student sent to represent their country. Am I correct?" I answered and looked at Alcott, who was somewhat impressed at my answer.

"It seems that I may have misjudged you but that doesn't mean anything." Cecilia said quickly.

"And I'm supposed to care about your opinion?" I calmly retorted.

She didn't like that and she began to go on about how she passed the exam. Ichika also mentioned that he beat an instructor and I too mentioned that I did the same and she was once again going ballistic. Talk about a big ego! After giving us a final glare I tapped Ichika's shoulder and told him that we're leaving for the dorms. Along the way my phone rang and I checked the caller ID and just sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Ichika asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about. You go on ahead, Ichika. I gotta take this one." I answered, "I'll meet ya at the dorms."

"Alright see you." Ichika said as he went to off to the dorms. Then I answered the phone and moved off the path towards the tree.

"How are you enjoying your new school life?" said a familiar voice. Agent Augustus Gibbons.

"It's got potential and I could also do without the insane girls being on my case." I answered.

"Have you met the target?"

"I have met him. He's a good guy but he's also the biggest jackass I've ever seen. I'm still shocked that he even passed the entrance exam to this place. Plus it leads to some slapstick routine involving his sister smacking him around."

Gibbons was pissing himself with laughter after hearing that though I didn't get what was so funny. It took him two minutes to get back to his usual serious self.

"Well then nice to know that you won't get bored with this mission...speaking of which let me remind you that you're just a 'bodyguard' for the Orimura kid. You're allowed to deal with any threats as you see fit and be as discreet as possible."

"Who do you think you're talking to, huh?" I snapped, "Discretion and subtlety are my specialty. Anyways sayonara!"

I cut the line and heard shouting coming from the dorms.

_'What did that moron get himself into now!'_

So I went to the dorms, effortlessly weaving past people till I got to Ichika's room and opened the door only to barely avoid getting run over by him and barely stopping a wooden sword (or bokken take ya pick!) from smacking me in the face.

Staring at my would-be assailant's face I asked, "What's your problem? Are you that eager to smack me in the face?"

Then I noticed that she-devil in front of me was that girl Ichika went out of the classroom with at lunch today and she was red in the face with embarassment and anger since she was in her towel and half-naked.

"I'm trying to punish that pervert Ichika and you let him get away! Now I'll have to make due with you!"

"Really?" I said sarcastically before I easily disarmed her and pointed her own weapon at her saying, "You should cool down. I'll deal with Ichika. And by the way dress up."

I dropped her weapon and then went out of the room to only meet him and a crowd of girls and they were way too man crazy now especially with me entering the hallway and Ichika begging for the girl who was named Houki to save his hide.

"Oh for the love of god...grow a spine!" I shouted before I picked him up by his collar, opened the door and tossed his ass into his room before closing it and saying, "He's yours Houki! Punish him all ya like WITHOUT KILLING HIM PLEASE."

After doing that, I had to deal with the girls still crowded near me.

"Can you please move out of the way ladies?" I requested respectfully.

The girls happily obliged and parted away for me to walk through. I made my way to my room but only to be followed by the girls so I ran towards my room and the ladies proceeded to give chase. I made it there, got in and locked the door behind me and heard sad moans from those crazy girls.

I looked at my room and noticed that I had it all to myself which was good. I dropped my book bag and went into the bath for a shower. When I was done I heard my phone vibrating and checked the sender, it was her, the other she-devil that got me into this mess.

_*Congrats on getting into the Academy Ren-san! I'm glad that your admission went on without a hitch, but don't forget why you're there to begin with so don't blow it! Good luck!*_

I closed the message, grunted and muttered, "How many times do I have to remind her that my name's RENATO not REN-SAN?"

Then I went to bed and just closed my eyes before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 End.<strong>

**Yes, this is the same crossover story in case you're wondering except this a rewrite/redux of the original xXx Infinite Stratos. **

**In the last one, Renato Agba was not really done properly. And based on his profile I made he was way off so I decided to make changes. The story itself was rushed as it was my first fanfic when I joined Fanfiction and I wanted to make a big impression. So this time there will be some changes compared to the previous version of the story.**

**Read & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**xXx-Infinite Stratos Redux**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own xXx or Infinite Stratos. The OC is the only thing I own.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The alarm went off and nearly drove me insane. I smacked it to shut it up. I went to the bathroom, had my bath, brushed my teeth and then got dressed into my uniform, which I really hate buttoning the top all the way so I leave it open. Then I put my shoes, grab my book bag and leave my room.<p>

On the way to class I meet up with Ichika, who calls me to join him which I have no issues with.

Classes go on as usual. Most of the stuff I am hearing are stuff I already knew about the IS.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Chifuyu demanded, "Today we're going to be selecting a representative for this class. They will attend weekly class meetings and represent your class in the upcoming Tournament. So any nominations?"

"I nominate Orimura!" said one girl.

"I nominate Agba!" said another.

Ichika was shocked by this while I didn't really care about it. I was never one for leadership and responsibilities.

"Anyone else? If so then we'll have to vote." Chifuya asked. Then suddenly I heard someone rising up and slamming their hands on their desk to interrupt.

"I will not stand for this." Sheesh...Cecilia Alcott started whining, "I Cecilia Alcott will not accept this insult of having either of these insolent Nigerian or Japanese men as our class representative! Just the thought of it makes me sick! I can't accept this insult!"

"Spare us your petty complaints and do something about it then." I said in disgust, "You're starting to sound like outdated news."

She gasped.

"Well England doesn't have much to brag about!" Ichika joined in, "How many times have you guys won the World's Worst Cuisine Award?"

"Not to mention that they are still mad that Nigeria sent them packing from Africa." I added.

Cecilia was red with rage after hearing those salvos and then she pointed at the two of us, "I won't stand by and let those insults slide. This calls for a duel."

"Fine by me. Name the time and place." Ichika said. Good to see that he's not backing down from the spoilt brat. As for me I saw no point in the pointless duel.

"You're not worth my time girl!" I scoffed.

"What's the matter? Too scared to fight me?" Cecilia taunted.

I just shook my head. "Since you're deaf and dumb I'll repeat myself: YOU'RE NOT WORTH MY TIME GIRL!" I repeated.

"Is that so then you can leave now since you aren't cut out for this, obviously because you're a man and again I must feel sorry for your parents must have been really bad at raising you." Cecilia said smugly with folded arms.

Before anyone could even blink a serrated dagger had flown past her head cutting a few strands from her hair. I rushed towards her and gotten a hold of her neck in a vice grip.

**"Congratulations you stupid bitch!"** **You just dug your own grave." **I said in a cold and threatening tone. **"NOW I'M GONNA BURY YOU IN IT!"**

**"**Renato! Release her now!" Chifuyu shouted. I reluctantly obeyed the teacher as I let Alcott go but not before I glared at her and let her know how much shit she's in.

"You have a lot of guts to run that mouth of yours don't you? You think that because you're from the upper class that you can act the way you do and look down on others? Well consider this your lucky day. I'll accept your duel however **our lives **are on the line." Then I traced the scar on my neck for her to see.

**"It's not a threat but a promise."** I added.

I grabbed my bag, went to the end of the room to grab my serrated dagger and sheathed it before left the classroom, slamming the door and nearly destroying it.

I was rushing down the hallway fuming in rage because I was interrupted from executing that privileged brat that had been spoon fed every thing in her life and never had to earn anything. I stopped, then I punched the wall leaving a hole in it and ignoring the bleeding and pain in my hand. Then I heard footsteps and I knew instantly who it was.

"You realize that you're going to pay for that?" she said.

"Yeah." I answered, "AND..."

"You'd better not be thinking about killing a student especially one in my class." she warned.

"For people like that privileged brat a one way trip to the afterlife is just the thing the doctor ordered." I said before walking down the hallway.

"Also I'll be confiscating your knife."

"Sorry. The dagger stays with me."

...

"_It's only your third day and you're already in a fight?!_" Gibbons yelled on the phone, clearly not happy with what I told him.

"The bitch made it personal!" I replied, "And now she's going to pay with her life! Don't try to stop me."

"_This is the very same reason why you were stuck in that hell hole in Nigeria. You just had to be so vindictive whenever someone offended you, and now you wanna make it worse and jeopardize the mission?_" Gibbons asked.

"She had the audacity to insult my parents!" I shouted, "That alone opened the gates of hell and I intend to make her regret ever pissing me off."

"_You can beat her up to a bloody pulp for all I care. But you will not kill her Renato! Keep your rage in check you got that_." Gibbons then ended our conversation.

"Whatever." I muttered.

Then the phone rang again and this time it was her.

_'Hello Ren-san!"_

"Ugh! Do I really have to remind you to not call me that!?" I lashed out.

_"Geesh you don't have to be so cranky."_

"Not my problem if ya like it or not. And I take it that this is not a social call."

_"You're very perceptive Ren-san."_

"It's RENATO! R-E-N-A-T-O! RENATO! Get it right damn it!"

_"GAAAH! Lighten up would you." _she pouted, _ "Anyways I called to tell you that your IS is done and will be delivered to you tommorrow."_

"You mean the prototype that I'm just testing for you as a lab rat? I'm honored." I said with sarcasm.

_"You should be honored as this could be a breakthrough in the development of the latest type of IS." _she added, _"Anyways it's called The Umbral like you requested. I'll be sending you the data for it by tomorrow."_

"Thank you very much m'am." I said before ending the call.

Then someone knocked on my door and I opened it to see Ichika.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Aren't you hungry 'cos I haven't seen you come out for supper." Ichika asked with concern.

"Would love to but I don't wanna be in the same place as Cecilia Alcott unless you want see a blood bath." I answered and motioned for him to enter my room.

"Yeah about that... do you seriously wanna kill her?"

"You heard me back there. Didn't you Ichika? I meant everything I said. Back where I lived you ever insult anyone's family then you're a dead man walking because we don't take that kind of rubbish lying down!"

"While what she said was uncalled for that doesn't mean you should kill her."

"This is not the kind of stuff that one can easily forgive and forget. Some lines are not to be crossed Alcott crossed that line and is at the point of no return."

"No way! That's not good. You can just beat her in the duel and make her apologise and take back what she said. No need to spill unnecessary blood!"

At this rate I was going to be arguing with Ichika for eternity over this matter and end up starving and so I decided on to make him happy. "Alright. Alright! I won't kill her but I'll beat her into a bloody pulp and leave her still alive. That's all."

"No. Not good enough!"

"Agh! Fine! I'll just beat her. You happy now?"

"Yes. Much happier."

"You're too nice and forgiving."

So we ended it at that and left for the cafeteria for supper. While we were eating Ichika spoke up, "By the way Chifuyu told me to inform you that your duel with Cecilia is taking place next week."

"Thanks for the info." I said.

"Do you need help training for the match, I can ask Houki to help you like she's doing with me?" Ichika asked.

I was about to flat out turn it down but then saw that it might not be a bad idea. Besides the shrink back at the NSA facility told me that some socializing with other students here may help me get over my... past.

"Sure why not?" I answered.

...

The next day in my casual wear consisting of a sleeveless T-shirt, urban camo trousers and sandals (don't question my dress code!)I met up with Ichika and Houki Shinonono (at a **kendo dojo **of all places) to train for my duel next week only to have to see Ichika getting his ass handed to him by her.

"Yo!" I called out to them.

"Nice of you to join us...Renato." Houki said, clearly not happy with my presence.

"Yeah. I thought you forgot." Ichika added while getting up.

"So this is how you train to use an IS or is this another idea of punishment?" I inquired.

"This is training." Houki answered.

"Not from my point of view." I said, "When you're ready to teach me more about the IS, let me know while I sit over there and watch ya waste my time 'training' Ichika." I walked towards the wall and sat down on the wooden wall annoyed .

"Have you ever tried kendo before?" Houki asked.

"No and why should I care about it? I prefer escrima." I answered.

She picks up Ichika's bokken, walks up to me and hands it to me, "Discipline. That's why." I look up at her and replied, "I already have discipline, thank you very much."

"It looks like you need more. She drops the bokken in my and motions for me to join her. I reluctantly pick up the wooden sword and follow her. I keep my guard up as I suspect that she may try something and my guess was right as she spun around and swung her weapon at me which I managed to parry. I could tell that she was strong and skilled with her weapon. She held it in two hands while I gripped my own in my left hand in a reverse grip.

"Not bad. You were able to stop that."

"Don't think you can push me around like Ichika."

"It's only because he's been slacking off."

"Not my problem."

"By the way you're holding your bokken wrong Renato."

"I'm holding it the way I'm used to, so I'm good."

"To each their own then."

We spent five minutes attacking, parrying and deflecting each other's attack and Ichika watched in awe at how I was able to hold my own against Houki and while fighting one handed. Houki herself couldn't believe that I was easily keeping up with her but I could also see that she was slightly impressed. As for me I wasn't surprised at her skill but still it wasn't enough to challenge me and I was quickly getting bored.

"I'm done here." I muttered as I parried Houki's overhead slash, disarmed and tripped her. I pointed my weapon at her face and said, "This was a waste of my time. I'll go read the manual instead." Then I dropped the bokken and made my way to the exit.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?!" Houki asked. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't expect me to match her and then thoroughly beat her. "Sorry but that's information you're not privileged to know." I answered. Then I left the dojo.

What I didn't realize was that some girls had seen our small match and word got around quick about how strong I was. Some even mentioned that I may even be capable of winning my duel against Alcott but in all honesty I didn't care.

In the evening in my dorm room I was on my bed looking at my datapad showing the details about my personal IS sent by her. I spent most of the evening and night studying the details, images and etc about The Umbral and did the same for most of the week.

**...**

**D-Day**.

Inside the stadium Miss Chifuyu Orimura was escorting me to where my IS was waiting. I had been preparing for this and had been very patient. I was so eager to tear Cecilia Alcott to shreds.

"Your personal IS was brought in this morning. It's on the launch platform right now." Chifuya told me, "Are you ready for this?"

"You already know the answer to that, so why do you bother to ask?" I answered as we entered the room where the IS was.

She smirked at me, "Well just wanted to be sure that you know what you're getting yourself into. Alcott is a renowned IS pilot."

"I could care less if she was the Prime Minister of Britain. She's still going down like everyone I have fought on the battlefield." I said. Before she could talk I added, "Don't worry. I will not kill her like I promised your brother earlier. He beat you to it by the way."

"Then I won't bother you." Chifuyu said with a satisfied look before she left the room.

I wasted no time getting into my gear for IS piloting which was a black body suit with a black durag on my head then I got into the black and white armored IS and examined myself. It covered my entire body except my head. Behind me was what seemed to be magnetic pads for holding a weapon and a twin mounted boosters that looked like a jet pack. On both gauntlets were slots for its weapons and also had boosters behind them. The same for the leg armor too. From what I studied this IS was made for designed for fast paced close, mid range combat and long range for adaptability. Seems like that woman designed this especially with me in mind. I activated it and after a brief systems check I took off into the open field to meet my foe.

Cecilia was there waiting for me in his IS, The Blue Tears and after I got into position she began to run her mouth once more: "I commend you for not running away and coming here but unfortunately for you don't stand a chance against the elite."

_'The bitch doesn't know when to shut her trap!' _I thought as I just looked at her.

"Cat caught your tongue I see? Well then time to put you-"

"Are you here to fight or to kill me by boring me out with your mouth?" I cut her off, "Let your actions do the talking not your stinking mouth, alright? I don't wanna be poisoned by the CO2 from it that I can smell from over here."

"Agh! Well I never-" she tried to retort but I cut her off again.

"Oh spare me the egotistic rambling!"

I definitely got into her head as she went red in rage and shook. I hid a grin on my face as I'd gained an advantage already.

"Well then I'll be sure to show you the difference between an Elite and a lower class dog!" Cecilia shouted.

I ignored her as the helmet of The Umbral materialised covering my head and waited as the countdown began.

10.

She had her beam rifle out.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5.

A double barreled Pulse Carbine materialized in my left hand.

4, 3, 2, 1.

"Battle Begin!"

Before Cecilia could aim I was in her face which shocked her and I threw a hay maker at her and sent her flying back. I chased after her and lashed out with the retractable blade which she barely evaded and boosted away to create distance. Just like I thought her IS is designed for long range engagements.

She fired her beam rifle and I boosted out of the way and then moved to mid range and unloaded five bursts from my Pulse Carbine forcing her on the defensive while I rushed closer.

She saw what I was planning and flew further backwards then went on the offensive firing a three shots at me, which hit nothing but air as I weaved through them and fired a burst of black flames at her which she barely managed to get away from. Before she could get any breathing room I got in her face and hit her with the retractable blade, then followed up with a spin kick sending her spiralling downwards.

Cecilia barely managed to recover before I charged at her again while firing a burst from my weapon forcing her fly high up to avoid my assault.

"Playtime is over now!" she lifted her arm up as four parts of her wing detached and came at me and began to float around.

"So she plays her trump card." I muttered as I decided to also up the ante with my own ability. I vanished as the bits began their laser barrage. I re-materialized next to one of those bits with two swords in my arms in reverse and sliced it in two before teleporting again. **(As for the twin swords look up Tsumikiri Hyori from Phantsay Star Portable 2.)**

"What the?!" Cecilia cried in surprise. I then reappeared behind another bit and did the same thing.

"Nice try but you'll need more than that to withstand my attacks." Cecilia said as she moved further away and pressed her attack.

"Keep talking. It'll make your defeat more painful." I said before teleporting once again to each bit and cutting them down all quickly. Before Cecilia knew it I had cut down all her bits and ended the barrage and ruined her trump card.

"What?! How could..." She shouted only to be caught in an electrical net I fired at her keeping her in place, electrifying her and eating away at her shields.

"Checkmate." I said as I reappeared some distance away, charging up a scoped rail gun before I blasted my prey and watched the explosion. Next I heard her scream as she plummeted to the ground and crashed leaving a crater in the ground and a lot of dust.

I flew down and waited for the dust to clear and saw Cecilia unconscious in just her flight suit which looked like swimwear to me before pointing my rail gun at her face. Her IS had turned to standby mode and when she came to she was staring down barrel of my weapon. She realized that she'd lost and tears were forming in her eyes because she thought that I was going to execute her on the spot like I promised her earlier.

"You'd better be thankful that someone convinced me to not not kill you where you stand." I said in an emotionless tone as I put the rail gun onto my back as the magnetic pads kept them in place. Then I picked her up and carried her bridal style and flew back up to the platform while ignoring her blushing.

I landed on the platform and put her down on her feet, then I released The Umbral and landed on my feet. I just stared at her in anticipation while she had her head low in fear.

"I believe you owe me something." I said with the same emotionless tone.

She shuddered at my cold voice but she managed to look up at me, swallow her pride and said, "I apologize for what I said earlier. I was out of line."

"You damn right were." I said, "Let this be a lesson to you and have a good day."

I walked away from her into the building. Ichika ran up to congratulate me while Houki followed behind him still dumbfounded at my victory.

"Wow! Renato, that was just amazing!" Ichika shouted

"Yes it was and let me guess...you picked that up on the battlefield?" Houki scoffed.

"That was nothing special and no I did not pick up my piloting skills on the battlefield." I replied, "I just used what I had at my disposal to win, that's all there is to it." Then I walked past them and left the room.

...

At my dorm room that night Gibbons had called to check up on me and I gave it to him straight.

_"Congrats for winning that match and for not killing her too. Good of you to have self control."_

"Yeah whatever. The only reason why I didn't go ballistic on her was because of Ichika. She should be grateful to him."

_"If there's one thing you did it was show them women that the shouldn't look down on us men because of their ability to pilot the IS."_

"That I can agree on. Speaking of which how's the situation involving those nations going after Ichika?"

_"Not much really. They are all biding their time since they can't get their hands on him while he's a student at the academy. So until he graduates they are planning ahead."_

"Okay good to know."

_"I'll keep you up to speed on the global situation or if anything shows up that's important. Until then you keep doing your job and maintain your cover."_

"I know that. I will do."

The call ended and I went to my bed and just lied on it while looking at the ceiling.

_'I wonder what else is gonna happen next?'_ I thought. Eventually sleep got me and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 End.<strong>

**Umbral is latin for shadow.**

**Well that's chapter two which I wrote with some changes like dialogue, Renato's actions and the IS battle between Renato and Cecilia. If you like the changes between this one and the old one then that's good if you don't or you're just an ass, then don't read it.**

**Read & Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**xXx: Infinite Stratos Redux**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own xXx or Infinite Stratos. The only thing that is my own is my OC.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>After my utter demolition of Cecilia Alcott, word had gotten around about how powerful I was as an IS pilot but in all honesty I did not care. Or more like I was not satisfied with just that victory. I wanted to make her regret ever running her mouth at all. I have no patience for egotistic, arrogant upper class people who brag about their status and try to rub it in the faces of the less than fortunate. I had met my share of them and I let them know how quick that attitude can get them staring down the barrel of a gun, a blade at their throats or missing teeth.<p>

However Ichika had managed to convince me to not send Cecilia 6 feet under and instead I settled for winning the duel and getting an apology from her. Also the week after Ichika had his own duel with her but lost by default as he was about to kick her ass but his attack used up his shields ending the match. Ichika ended up as the class representative because I was passed over due to my outburst and threatening an international representative in class and Alcott who had won by default gave him the win instead. Worse all of a sudden, Cecilia was now falling for Ichika. Talk about a 180 degree spin.

Speaking of being passed over, I was brought before the school board to answer questions about the incident with Alcott and my disrespect to Miss Orimura when she asked for my weapon which they tried to confiscate once more and once more I didn't give it to them but a fake copy of it. I was warned that I was now under watch because England and Nigeria got wind of what happened and it took some convincing from Nigeria's president, that woman and Augustus Gibbons to prevent England from pressing charges and the IS Academy from expelling me.

Gibbons warned that if I don't keep my attitude and emotions in check that it could spark a bigger international incident than the existence of two male IS pilots and he'll have to pull the plug on my assignment. As much as I agree with him, it'll be hard for me to keep myself in check, thanks to people like Alcott and nightmares of my past still haunting me and while talking to someone about it could help I believe that the less people know of my past the better for everyone.

...

Today class was in the one of the practice arenas where we were having practical training. All the girls were in their so called flight suits and Ichika was in a blue skin tight tank top and bottoms while I was in my black full body suit with my do-rag on and staying at the back of the class. Everyone was keeping their distance from me and for good reason, I may have beaten Cecilia Alcott in our duel but my outburst and threats in class made them weary of me, except Ichika of course.

"Okay everyone listen up! Today you're all beginning practical training on working with an IS and you're all going to get a demonstration." Chifuyu announced looking at the crowd of students before her. "Alcott, Orimura, Renato! Deploy your IS now!"

The three of us walked up in front of the crowd. Cecilia stopped and her earrings glowed before engulfing her in a blue light and reappeared in her IS. I tapped my dog tags and went through the same transformation with no effort with Cecilia looking at me timidly. Ichika struggled a bit with his armband before he got himself together and deployed his own IS.

"Good, now take off!" Chifuyu shouted again. I took off first since I want nothing to do with Alcott right now then she took off after me, followed by Ichika barely keeping up with us.

I kept ahead of them as Alcott was casually talking with Ichika and suggesting that she help him getting used to using the IS. It made me smirk.

"That's nice of you." I said to Cecilia, causing her to shiver a bit, "Glad to see that you're willing to help him out."

Surprised by what I said she asked, "What of you? Can't you teach Ichika too?"

"Teaching is not a skill of mine, sorry." I answered indifferently, "So I'll leave that to you."

"I want you three to perform a power dive then come to an immediate stop!" Chifuyu told us on the com-link, "Alcott you're up first!"

"Roger!" Cecilia replied, "See you guys later."

She pulled off a nose dive straight to the ground and then with skill and precision she landed easily before releasing her IS.

"You go next Ichika." I said.

"Are you sure?" Ichika asked.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sure. Now get going already!"

"Right!" Ichika acknowledged and then he dove down.

However he started to descend too fast and started screaming.

"Damn it!" I cried as I dove after him. At the rate he was going it was not gonna end well, so I used an ignition boost to catch up to him and before I knew it I heard a load crashing sound and everything went black.

...

I found myself in a black corridor. The only other noticeable thing here was the color red splatted on the floor and walls. I just kept walking and walking down this familiar area.

"Here we go again." I sighed in annoyance, "Quit hiding and let's get this over with."

A familiar face showed up wearing a blood red suit and trousers, black dress shoes, white gloves. Why I say familiar is because whenever I end up in this freaky corridor he is always there to greet me and I always get all kinds of crap from him.

_**"Once again you're here and this time it's 'cos you protected that Orimura kid." **_he began.

"What's your point, Mace?" I asked. Yes, the guy's name is Mace and he's been with me for as long as I could remember. And we both don't get along but we have no problem working together to survive or get what we want.

_**"Well c'mon you're been a lone wolf and a killing machine that never cared about anything but living to see the next day." **_Mace answered, _**"So to see you helping someone you've only been acquainted with for three days makes me want to scratch my head."**_

"That's 'cos I have been in a living hell for as long as I can remember and all I had to rely on was myself. Then it all changed when it was discovered that I could pilot an IS. And what's wrong with trying to socialize with people?" I snapped.

_**"Well ain't that new. Although considering that it was part of an ulterior motive of that Gibbons guy it shouldn't be a surprise."**_ Mace said before he turned serious, _**"Ya know that you're in the middle of a shit storm right?"**_

"Obviously. Women thought they held all the chips since the creation of the IS and with the discovery of Ichika and me, the only guys who can pilot the same machine, all hell has broken loose."

_**"True and you two are now targets of a lot of people who wanna piece of the two of you. It's gonna be a hell of a party from where I'm standing. I so envy you right now."**_

"Spare me the demented rambling and open the door!"

_**"Okay. Okay. So impatient."**_

"Sorry I got no patience for your rambling!"

_**"Okay. Door's open but a note of warning. Do your best to keep that monster in check or else things will get really bloody and no one would want that. Well except me of course." **_

After Mace said that, a bright light engulfed me as I said,"That's my problem not yours! So leave it at that and piss off."

...

I woke up later staring at the ceiling. It didn't take me long to figure out that I was in the infirmary. However I had no memory of why I was in here to begin with.

"He's awake!" Somebody said who I easily recognized.

I sat upright on the bed and saw Ichika sitting next to the bed. He was relieved to see me alive and well. Cecilia too was there with a weak smile on her face which I found surprising. Houki too scoffing and muttering to herself and finally Chifuyu Orimura was in front of the bed standing there with a stern look on her face.

"Sorry that I didn't die Miss Shinonono." I said with sarcasm.

"W-w-what?! I never thought about it." Houki replied.

"Yeah whatever you say Houki. Whatever you say."

While she was mumbling whatever I didn't care for, I turned my attention to Cecilia.

"Miss Alcott? I'm a little surprised to see you here considering that we're not on really good terms."

"Um...well...we may have started off on the wrong foot but that doesn't mean that we can't make amends." Cecilia answered nervously.

"I'll think about it." I calmly replied, "So relax." She then sighed in relief at my reply.

"I'm sorry Renato." Ichika said sadly, "You got hurt trying to protect me."

"Don't blame yourself. You aren't that experienced with your IS which means that ya need more practice and training. So don't worry about it." I replied with a smile on my face which made Ichika even happier.

"How are you feeling Renato?" Chifuyu asked getting straight to the point.

"I'm feeling good so far and compared to other incidents I've been in this is nothing. Thanks for asking though, Miss Orimura." I answered.

"Well Renato I'll leave you to fully recover. Then we'll talk later." The teacher said before she left the infirmary.

"We'll be leaving too. See you later Renato!" Ichika said as he and Houki left the room too leaving me and Cecilia behind.

"Okay what's on your mind Alcott?" I asked.

"I want you to be honest with me Renato. Are you still mad at me about what I said?" Cecilia got straight to the point.

"You want me to be honest with you. Okay I will be. Yes I'm still mad about that because what you said was uncalled for. I was very tempted to kill you because of that. Back where I came from, running your mouth like that was a one way ticket to your grave since no one I repeat no one would take such insults lying down no matter their status."

"Yes I know that and I sincerely apologized for it."

"I know you were sincere so I'll forgive you for it, though you should be more careful with what you say lest you anger someone not as forgiving as me."

"Point taken. I'll be more careful in the future."

"Good. So let's start afresh okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Renato."

"You're welcome...Cecilia Alcott."

...

In the hallway after I had recovered and left the infirmary, I was trying to make sense of what that guy said before I woke up. _'Keep that monster in check. What monster is he talking about?' _I thought, _'Once again he speaks in demented rambles. However his idea of a party just means things are about to get even crazier and with the current global scenario I'd definitely agree with him.' _I got back to my dorm room and slept off.

The next day in class everyone was talking about the upcoming tournament. I was actually at the front of the class with Ichika, Cecilia and other girls listening to the discussion going on. I had noticed Cecilia looking at me when she thought I wasn't watching, she did it in a certain way akin to affection. So she was developing feelings for me? How nice but I know that there's no way I can return them especially with my mission and what I am now. How sad.

Some girls mentioned that government officials and company big shots were gonna show up to see their representatives in action. To me it was more like see what Ichika and I are made of considering how important we both are. Then another person mentioned that a student had just transferred in and she was Chinese.

"Not my problem and neither should you guys make a big fuss about it." I said.

"But isn't it odd for someone to be transferring here at this time?" one of the girls asked.

I scoffed, "I honestly don't care if he/she decides to transfer on Christmas Day or New Years. Everyone has their reasons."

"Aren't you interested in who she is, Renato?" Ichika asked.

"No and I don't care to know." I answered as I walked to the door.

"Someone's in his usual grumpy mood." I heard Cecilia say.

"Like that's new to us." Houki added.

I ignored them as I got to the door. It then opened and I bumped into a short girl with brown hair tied up in two long pigtails on both sides of her head. She looked up and glared at me and I returned with my own glare.

"You're blocking traffic. Move it!" I said.

"Who do you think you are bumping into someone and being rude to them!" The girl shouted which only aggravated me.

"I hate to break it to you you little twerp but you're the one who bumped into me." I calmly replied back.

"What did you call me?" she shouted again.

"Sheesh are you freaking deaf?! Or do you need hearing aid?!" I fired back again in anger this time.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on Renato?" Ichika asked as he walked up to us then his eyes widened when he saw the girl I was argueing with. "Rin, is that you?"

"You know this little brat?" I asked pointing my thumb behind me while ignoring Rin's glare.

"She's Huang Rin, a good friend of mine." Ichika answered.

"I'm also the representative of my class and representative contender for China. I have also come here to declare war." Rin added before she pointed at me, "Who are you exactly?"

"Renato Agba. And I'm the representative contender for Nigeria." I answered.

"So you're the other guy that can pilot an IS along with Ichika?" Rin said with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Yes. What about it?" I answered.

"Who's that girl and why is she acting so friendly with Ichika?" Cecilia asked out loud as Houki just looked on.

"Good one Rin." Ichika said surprising said person, "Coming in and acting like a show off. It's so unlike you."

"What?! Why would you say that about me?" Rin cried out before being interrupted by a knock on her head. She turned around about to run her mouth before realizing that it was Chifuyu Orimura who was arriving into class.

"Consider that the bell for homeroom." Chifuyu bluntly said, "Now get back to your own class." Rin and I moved out of the teacher's way before I made my way to my seat. Then Rin glared at me and Ichika and said, "This isn't over. I'll be back so don't run away Ichika and I'll be dealing with you too Renato!"

"You heard the teacher, didn't you. Now zip it and get to your own class." I answered without looking at her. She growled at me before she left the classroom. "What a Iittle brat."

"Quiet Renato!" Chifuyu ordered. I obeyed.

Class went on as normal till lunch time. I went with Ichika to the cafeteria for our lunch and we were joined by ... Rin. Great! We found ourselves a table and began to eat our food. I didn't pay attention to their two childhood friends' conversation as I knew that they needed to catch up after not seeing each other for a long time.

Ichika also mentions how he found out that he could pilot an IS which got my attention because it was almost similar but different circumstances. Then Houki and Cecilia joined in and an argument broke out as the three girls were fighting for Ichika. I did my best to not lose it because they were just making so much noise and drawing attention.

Eventually Rin left the cafeteria leaving Ichika and I with Cecilia and Houuki who were insisting that they train Ichika. I told Ichika that I'll be joining him in whatever training session they got in store for him which he was relieved to hear.

In the evening in one of the stadiums, I was standing there with Ichika who had already deployed Byakushiki while Houki who was in a practice IS was fuming at me and there was also Cecilia.

"Why are you here?!" Houki demanded.

"Simple. To train with Ichika and I'd prefer it if yo drop the hostile attitude with me." I answered nonchalantly, "It'll get you nowhere." She growled and I just glared at her.

"Um guys!" Ichika interrupted, "Can we just get on with training please?"

"Yes that's right Shinonono. I'll train Ichika for the tournament while you can have fun with Renato." Cecilia spoke up.

"I'm the one training him." Houki retorted, "Ichika get ready." She drew out a practice sword and readied herself.

"Right." Ichika said as he drew out his his weapon, Yukihira Nigata and got in his stance too.

"I'm the one who is training him too." Cecilia cried out as she deployed Blue Tears. I sighed and deployed Umbral.

"Looks like you're gonna need backup." I whispered to Ichika as I got my Pulse Carbine out.

"Yeah I know. This is gonna get rough." he whispered back.

It was night time and we were done with our training session which involved me saving Ichika from getting mobbed by both Houki and Cecilia. Of course Ichika was exhausted by the ordeal while I was still ready to go 10 more rounds, which surprised the girls.

"You are not tired?" Houki asked.

"No I'm not." I answered, "I could still go 10 more rounds if you want but...Ichika's all burnt out."

"True. Although we spent more time trying to gang up on you while you were keeping him from getting ganged up on by us." Cecilia said.

Ichika just kept panting and wheezing to catch his breath.

"Seriously Ichika. You got to work on your endurance...it's crap." I scolded.

"Easy for you to say, I had to deal with the two of them coming at me." Ichika retorted.

"As if. I was too busy trying to save your hide from their assault that I couldn't create any form of offence of my own." I retorted while I picked him up, "We'll go freshen up. Catch you two later."

Ichika and I went to the boys' locker room. I took my shower first and cleaned up. Then I saw Rin showing up with a towel and energy drink for Ichika likely.

"I'll be leaving now. He's all yours." I told her as I walked past her and left the locker room for the dorm room.

At my dorm room while I was studying I heard shouting from Rin, Ichika and Houki. From what I heard the girls say, I knew right away that the moron Ichika screwed up and pissed both of them off.

"That boy is so dense that it's sickening." I sighed before I retired for the night.

...

Today was an exhibition match between Ichika and Rin which I didn't expect but at the same time didn't dwell too much on.

At the hangar bay in the stadium me, Cecilia and Houki were there to give him advice about his opponent and wish him luck.

"Just do what you do best." I said as I was not the type to give advice. "And don't underestimate her."

Ichika nodded, "Okay. I'll do my best." Then he took off and left the hangar for the stadium where Rin was waiting for him. I went out to the launch platform with Cecilia and Houki to watch the match. I looked at Ichika's opponent and her IS and I instantly knew that the boy was in for a tough match.

_'Ichika had better bring his A-game to this match or he'll get his ass handed to him really fast.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 End.<strong>

**Read & Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**xXx: Infinite Stratos Redux**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own xXx or Infinite Stratos. The only thing that is my own is my OC.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by that?" Cecilia asked.<p>

"Her IS is a force to be reckoned with." I answered as Ichika and Rin were duking it out in the stadium, "She can engage in close quarters just like Ichika and has the extra advantage of mid ranged attacks."

"You could tell just by looking at Rin's IS?!" Houki exclaimed.

"Yes." I answered. Then I looked down into the stands where the other students were watching."You guys go on ahead to wherever Miss Orimura is, I'll stay here and watch from here."

"Huh? Why?" Cecilia asked.

"There's something I want to see something for myself. That's all." I stated.

"Okay... C'mon Cecilia." Houki said.

"Right..." Cecilia trailed off before both girls left me alone on the launch ramp.

...

Rin had gone from using a twin liuyedaos to a double bladed naginata and engaged Orimura at close range. Ichika was holding his own well enough until they both clashed and were in a heated deadlock. Then she pushed him off and was in medium range before firing her impact cannons hidden in her IS' shoulder armor. Ichika barely dodged the first shot and then got the full brunt of the next shot sending him crashing across the stadium floor.

"Damn. Those Impact Cannons definitely did a lot of damage." I said, "Rin must definitely know her IS pretty well though against me those cannons won't do much good against me."

Ichika recovered and warily got to his feet before being forced to dodge more shots from her Impact Cannons. It was starting to feel like a shooting gallery as Rin was having fun taking pot shots at him. And at the rate it was going this was a battle of attrition that Ichika was going to lose.

Suddenly my phone rang and I checked it to see that it was that woman. What does she want now?

"Hello."

_"Hey Ren-san!"_

"It's Renato!"

_"Whatever! Anyways I want to give you a heads up!"_

"What heads up?"

_"There's going to be a rogue IS attack at the academy very soon."_

That caught me by surprise and also raised some red flags.

"How do you know this? Do you have proof?"

_"I'm just letting you know because I want to. Just be ready to take action when it shows up Ren-san!"_

"Sure! And for the last time it's RENATO!"

_"Hai! Hai! Later Ren-san!"_

_'I swear that woman's going to give me hypertension at this rate!'_ I thought in annoyance. Then I quickly called Gibbons.

"Hey Gibbons I need you to check something." I said.

_"What would that be?" _My superior asked.

"That woman called me and told me about a rogue IS attack that's about to take place today."

_"Did she mention how she got such information? And is it legit?"_

"That's what I'm suspicious of. She never told me how she got such info nor whether it was legit or not. Right now I'm going in blind and staying on guard just in case."

_"You do that xXx. I'll get Toby digging into this. And I expect a report from you after."_

"Roger that, xXx out!"

I looked back at the match and noticed something. Ichika was once more creating distance between himself and Rin but I could see that he had a card to play. But I could also see that he only had one chance to play it right or he's finished. And I was correct as Ichika weaved through the barrage of laser and suddenly got behind her then he ignition boosted towards her and caught her off guard. He was going to end it right there...

BOOOM!

But a concussive blast ripped through the barrier and caused a big explosion in the center of the arena forcing Ichika to stop his attack. Next pandemonium arose as the spectators were screaming and the blast shields came down. The important guests were escorted out too. I looked at the smoke and waited for whatever caused the explosion to reveal it or whoever they where. Then from the smoke another beam attack was fired and it was going for Rin and Ichika got her out of the way before it hit her.

Immediately I deployed Umbral and activated the Tactical Cloak, another feature of this IS and got my rail gun out and aimed at the smoke where my scanners showed that there was an IS in there but no ID.

_'So this is the rogue IS huh?' _I thought then I was interrupted by Chifuyu calling into the comm link.

_"Agba! What are you doing out there?!" _

"What do you think? I'm dealing with the intruder!" I replied.

_"Return to the pit at once! The staff will take care of this!" _

"Well until they show up I'm going to deal with this!"

I cut the comm off before the teacher could lambaste me. I took aim at the smoke and fired which deactivated the cloak and made me visible. I immediately had to take to the air to avoid the return fire sent at me which meant that I didn't dent it and I got its attention.

"Renato-san? What are you doing here?" Ichika asked me in surprise.

"Huh? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be evacuating like the others?" Rin shouted.

"Simple! I'm dealing with the intruder until the staff shows up." I replied. Then I looked down and saw the rogue IS. "There it is."

"What are you?" Ichika asked the intruder. No response. "Answer me! What are you? What's your motive?"

"Don't waste your breath Ichika! You're not going to get answers from them." I said.

_"Orimura-kun, Fan-san, Agba-san, get out of the arena right now!" _came the voice of Miss Yamada. _"The teachers are coming in with their IS to suppress it!"_

"No, we need to hold it off until everyone escapes..." Ichika said.

_"That's true but..."_

"The three of us will hold the line until they show up!" I said.

_"But you can't...Agba-san, Orimura-kun!" _Miss Yamada protested.

_"Renato! Ichika!" _Came from Cecilia.

_"Ichika!" _Came from Houki.

"If you're that worried then tell the teachers to hurry the hell up then!" I shouted in annoyance before cutting the link.

"You got it Rin, Renato?" Ichika asked.

"You don't need to tell me twice." I answered as I switched to my twin blades.

"W-who are you talking to?" Rin asked before she began blushing, "Rather than that let go! I can't move like this!" She began to struggle out of Ichika's hold.

"Oh my bad!" Ichika replied as he released her. Then we had to dodge a beam attack fired by the enemy.

"Are you two done? The enemy's not going to wait for your lover's squabble to end!" I deadpanned.

"HEY!" The two shouted at me.

"Heads up!" I shouted as I rushed towards them to block a punch aimed at them from the now revealed rouge IS. It looked like it had a pilot in it and with a helmet over its head but I could easily sense that it was just a machine. It was black in color and had much larger arm, leg and shoulder armor. I attacked with my other blade and it dodged out of the way. Then it fired a barrage of laser at us which we all began dodging.

"Hmph, our dear opponent seems eager to battle!" Rin scoffed.

"You think? Does the attack aimed at us not give you an answer?" I deadpanned.

"I know that!" Rin shouted back.

"Now's not the time you guys! We've got to deal with her right now!" Ichika said.

"Point taken. Ichika, you and I will engage him up close while Ri backs us up with cover fire!" I said.

"Hey! When did you start giving orders?!" Rin shouted.

"We don't have time for debate damn it! Just go with the plan! Ichika, let's go!"

"Got it!" Ichika acknowledged as we both charged at the enemy while Rin reluctantly covered us.

...

The battle raged on as we exchanged attacks with the rogue IS in the stadium. I switched between my twin blades and carbine as I kept my offense going and giving cover fire to Ichika as he tried to land a hit and Rin rained down fire from her Impact Cannons. The enemy was damn good as it easily dodged our attacks and retaliated with its powerful beam attacks and punches. We even chased it into the smoke which was a dumb idea on our path as it nearly caused friendly fire!

Eventually Rin managed to land a hit on the enemy.

"Ichika! Now's your chance!" Rin called out.

Ichika charged in and attacked but the enemy dodged and retaliated with punches which he also dodged and replied with more sword attacks before it dodged and moved away.

"Ichika-baka! Aim properly!" Rin yelled out. "This is the 4th time you've failed!"

"I am aiming!" Ichika shouted.

"Can it you two!" I yelled at the two. "Rin, if you think you can land a hit then go ahead and do it! If not then shut your mouth!"

"You shut up! Not like you're doing any better!"

"I never said that I was doing better brat! It's not like we're the only ones who know how to dodge attacks!"

"Break away guys!" Ichika shouted as more laser fire came at us forcing us to take evasive maneuvers.

"So what do we do? We need some plan kind of plan or we'll never win against this!" Rin asked.

"You can run away if you want to." Ichika said.

"Who said I would?" Rin retorted, "I'm a representative contender after all!"

"Yes! Yes! We know! And so am I!" I said, "Got any ideas anyways?"

"What about you? You were so eager to give orders?"

"Do I look like a leader to you? Don't answer because it's obvious!"

Once more we were interrupted by laser fire and we were forced to dodge once more.

"Concentrate you two!" Ichika called out.

"We know that!/I-I know!" Me and Rin replied.

More laser fire and more dodging by us. I was obviously getting tired of this crazy battle with the enemy. The barrage ended and we got a chance to relax for a moment.

"Hey Rin, Renato, don't you think that thing has almost machine-like movements?" Ichika asked. Is he just noticing that?

"That's because it is a machine to begin with." I answered as I landed to his left side.

"What makes you think so, Renato?" Rin asked as she landed.

"The movements are way too consistent, and so are its reflexes. Too perfect. Like a machine." I stated.

"But an unmanned drone is impossible. The IS won't move without a pilot." Rin argued.

"Unless someone programmed it to do so." I said.

"And if that is so, then we can attack it mercilessly at full force." Ichika said.

"Exactly. We go all out."

"Full force you say?" Rin asked.

"In other words cut loose and send this thing to the scrap heap." I said.

"That's right." Ichika said, "Reiraku Byakuya, Yukihira-type 2's full force attack would do the trick! Against a human opponent I can't use its full force power, but against an unmanned drone it won't be an issue."

"I don't care about what the Reiraku Byakuya is. You can't even hit that thing with it!" Rin complained.

"Is that all you can do? Piss, bitch and moan?" I sighed. "You're so negative."

"Hey I'm just stating the facts here!"

"Oh I'll hit it next time." Ichika said with determination clear in his eyes.

Rin sighed at him, "So you've said that much more clearly this time. Then why not attack, hypothesizing that the enemy is an unmanned drone, even if impossible?"

"Well then, Renato, you keep it distracted for a while and when I give the signal Rin, fire your Impact Cannons at maximum power." Ichika said to Rin and I.

"Sure but it won't hit." Rin said.

"And so I'm the bait? Whatever...I'll keep its attention on me then and buy you time for whatever crazy stunt you got." I said, "Just don't hit me instead of the enemy okay?"

"I'll be sure to." Ichika replied, "Now then-"

"ICHIKA!"

Ichika was cut off by someone shouting from somewhere in the stadium. We looked down and saw that it was Houki and she was at the launch platform panting like a dog.

_'What the hell is she up to?' _I thought.

"If you're a man, then how can you not win against an enemy of that level?" Houki shouted out which was a stupid move.

_**'That's a stupid move.'**_

Wow. Even Mace agreed with me. Which is also surprising too.

The rogue IS turned towards Houki and raised its arms at her ready to shoot.

"Oh no! Houki get out of there!" Ichika shouted.

The damned IS fired its beams at her. Houki screamed as she tried to cover up in reflex. Well I flashed to her, picked her up and flashed away before the attack hit and made it miss its target.

"Sheesh! Seriously, Houki are you out of your mind?!" I asked the girl I had in a princess carry. She opened her eyes and blinked at the sight of me.

"Renato?" She asked then it hit home of her current position and her face turned red instantly before she looked away in embarrassment. I ignored her and looked back at the battle to see Rin blasting into Ichika's back with her cannons. Initially I was like 'WTH' but when I later saw him glowing full of energy then I realized what he did.

_**'Crazy bastard! Using the energy from those cannons to power him up to use that all or nothing attack.' **_**Mace said.**

_'Crazy? Yes. But quite out of the box.' _I replied.

With that Ichika charged at the enemy IS. Both the IS and him threw their attacks at the same time. Ichika sliced off the attacking arm of the IS but the enemy used its other hand to deck him and send him flying back into the crater from earlier.

I put Houki down back on the launch pad and flashed in front of the IS and attacked with my blade catching it off guard and forcing it to defend.

"You alright Ichika?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Thanks...Hmph. Target is?"

_'Huh?'_

"Perfect!"

Four familiar bits came in and began raining down fire on the enemy and began wailing on it.

I looked up and saw Cecilia Alcott in the Blue Tear.

"Cecilia! Finish it off!" Ichika shouted.

"Understood!" I heard her reply and she aimed down the sights of her rifle and fired one devastating shot at the IS which pierced right through it and put it down hard.

"Sheesh. About time you showed up Cecilia. Thought we'd have to keep fighting this thing." I said to her.

"Hey! I barely made it!" Cecilia protested, "Just be glad I got here in time!"

"Which I am. Thanks."

"Huh? R-really?"

"I knew that you'd succeed Cecilia." Ichika said.

"Oh r-really?" Cecilia was beginning to get red in the face. "O-of course!"

Then I noticed movement from the smoke where the enemy fell and saw that the damn thing was still getting up!

"Crap! It's not over yet!" I shouted.

That got everyone's attention as they also saw it on their HUDs. The IS was raising its remaining hand for one last attack. Ichika was about to charge at it but I beat him to the punch as I flashed in front of the IS, already in a downward swing with my twin blades just as it fired...

...

**"Seriously Renato, that Ichika kid's gonna be the death of us at this rate." Mace complained.**

"You forget that we can't die right?" I reminded him.

**"Don't get full of yourself pal. You may be nigh immortal but that doesn't mean that you should keep risking your health for others!"**

"Why? You forget that it's my mission to keep Ichika safe right which is what I've been doing."

**"Not really. It's to keep an eye on him and deal with whatever threats come his way."**

"Which is exactly what I've done."

Mace sighed in frustration. He and I still couldn't get along.

**"You know what? Go and keep being a noble guy. Don't blame me if it costs you big time."**

"What's your problem? Why are you mad about me actually putting my body on the line for someone else?"

**"That's because not everyone would appreciate such actions. You've seen that for yourself haven't you and yet you still play the selfless hero. I know that you're just doing the job but it's starting to get past that. You're no longer human pal, don't forget it!"**

"I'm still human at heart Mace! I may have become more than that but that doesn't mean that I'm a monster."

**"What if you get betrayed again huh? What if Gibbons, the NSA and Nigeria double cross you just like that bitch? Huh?"**

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there Mace. So calm down."

**"You know what? Do whatever you want. I'll just follow as the unwilling passenger and do what I have to do to make sure we live to see the next day."**

"Damn it Mace! Would you just give it rest?!"

**"..."**

"..."

...

I wake up once again and I notice that it's evening. I also realize that I'm back in the infirmary once more.

"Geez Renato-san. Is this going to be a habit of yours to keep putting yourself at risk for me?" Ichika asked from my right side.

"Maybe." I answer weakly, "What's wrong with looking out for my fellow classmate and friend? Or are we not friends?"

"O-of course we're friends Renato!" Ichika replied, "It's just that I'm feeling bad about you getting hurt for my sake."

"Is that so? Well then stop feeling bad about it. Since I'm your friend this is going to become an occurring theme. Me saving your hide."

"Great so you're my unofficial bodyguard huh?"

"Yes."

We both started to laugh. Next Rin, Cecilia and Houki came into the room.

"I see that you're awake Renato." Houki said.

"And I'm sorry that I'm still alive Houki!" I deadpanned startling the girl.

"W-w-what are you going off about?! I-I am not complaining about you being alive!"

"Just pulling your leg."

"Baka!"

"Whatever."

"Are you alright Renato? You did take that attack head on." Cecilia asked.

I sat upright and stretched a bit. After checking my body I looked back at the English girl. "I'm alright. Speaking of which, what about that rogue IS?"

"It was disabled thanks to you however you took its last attack head on. No one else got injured except you." Rin spoke up.

"I see. That's good to know." I said.

"Yes that is good to know Renato." said the arriving Miss Orimura. "And I would you like to talk you right now. In private."

"Okay. Sure. See you later Renato." Ichika said and he began to leave.

"Later Renato." Cecilia said and she walked out too. Houki and Rin followed too and before I knew it, it was only me and Miss Orimura left in the room.

"Now that they are gone, I'd like us to talk about another matter if you're up to it." she began in a serious tone.

_**'So the day of reckoning's already here? Nice knowing you kid.'**_

_'Very funny Mace. And it's not over until the fat lady sings.'_

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 End.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**xXx: Infinite Stratos Redux**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own xXx or Infinite Stratos. The only thing that is my own is my OC.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on xXx: Infinite Stratos <strong>_

_"Now that they are gone, I'd like us to talk about another matter if you're up to it." she began in a serious tone._

_**'So the day of reckoning's already here? Nice knowing you kid.'**_

_'Very funny Mace. And it's not over until the fat lady sings.'_

_"So what do you want to know?" I asked._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I waited for Miss Orimura's question(s), ready to answer what I can without blowing my cover ...that is if my cover hadn't been blown yet.

"Care to explain your IS to me?" Miss Orimura asked, "Like why it's power scale is higher than any other IS we've seen and why there is no data on it?"

I just glanced at her and crossed my arms over my chest. She clearly did not like that as I saw her eye twitch at my rudeness.

"Why does it matter if its power scale is higher than normal? And as for the data, I have nothing to say about it, so leave it at that." I explained.

"Well I want answers, Renato and I have no interest in any games." Miss Orimura said while glaring at me. I just glared back and scoffed in return. Like she can intimidate me.

"You think that I have time for you? Have you ever considered that maybe the person who created it, I don't know...did not want anyone having any data on it? No, you didn't since you're trying to interrogate me. And also what if whoever created it told me to not tell anyone about it huh? Think of that too?"

Obviously she did not expect me to reply like that as I could sense her surprise though she did a good job of hiding it. Most likely expected me to wilt under her "legendary" glare. Not even close.

"Besides if you really want to know anything about my IS, ask the person who created it. Someone you already know anyways." I added, "If that's all then we're done here as that's all I'll tell you unless my representative is with me."

Chifuyu just glared at me more which I returned. Then she groaned in frustration as she realized that I won't say anymore.

"Fine! But this matter is not over, Renato." She said and then she took her leave.

_'Don't push your luck woman.' _

**...**

The next day I woke up as usual and did my daily routine of shower, whiten teeth, dress up and left for class. Along the way a person put an arm over my shoulder, making me tense at first and about to go into automatic before their familiar voice stopped me.

"Hey Renato-san. How's my unofficial bodyguard doing?" Ichika happily asked.

"I'm doing good thank you very much. What about you?" I asked.

"Fine, and will stay A-Okay as long as you keep doing your job."

I chuckled at the kid and smiled a genuine smile. It's been a while since I last did so.

"So what do you think we'll have to contend with?" I asked.

"I dunno. But my guess says that it'll be anything since we're in this school." Ichika replied while laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

I just sweat dropped at that lame answer.

When we got to class, the girls were suspiciously excited about something though the moron beside me didn't get it as usual, I had already gotten the gist since I heard some of their whispering earlier.

"Good morning girls. What's with the excitement." Ichika asked.

"Oh, no reason!" The girls all said together.

"Huh?" was all he could say but I decided to give him a clue.

"It has to do with a certain guy and it's not me." I whispered to him as I got to my seat. Even with that tip he still didn't get it and now I am hard pressed to clean his clock right now! But Chifuyu arrived and I had to postpone that to another time. We all got into our seats as Miss Yamada too got in and homeroom began.

"Guess what class? We're about to meet another new transfer student." Miss Yamada announced, getting gasps from most of the girls.

_'New student huh?'_

The door to the class opened and in walked a blonde with blue wearing the same uniform that Ichika and I wear. For some reason he was shining a bit too much and he definitely got more gasps from everyone including me though I didn't expect this person to show up in a place like this and why are they dressing like that?

"I'm Charles Dunois and I have come from France. It is nice to meet you." The new student said, with the familiar last name and formal French accent, but I still wasn't sure of if it is who I think it is.

"Dude...You're a boy." some random girl in the class said. Seriously? Do you leave your glasses at home?

"Oui. I heard about two male students here that were in the same situation as I am. So I transferred here."

That got me suspicious. He came here when he heard of me and Ichika? Very suspicious indeed. Then the crazy girls went wild and I had to cover my ears so that I don't turn deaf. For the love of God can they all shut the hell up.

"There's a third male student."

"And he's in our class."

"And he's the type girls want to protect."

"Silence damn it! That quite enough!" Chifuyu shouted, which shut them up...thankfully. "Today we're conducting joint training with class 2. I want everyone changed and on the second ground ASAP. And Orimura, Agba."

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you three are males I'd like you two to keep an eye on Dunois. Let's get moving girls!"

Charles came up in front of our desks looking at both of us, though he quickly turned back to Ichika after 'he' saw me. That alone's enough to confirm my suspicions.

"You're Orimura and you're...Agba...nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Uh, no time for that-"

I grabbed both their wrists. "No kidding. Miss Orimura is someone ya don't wanna piss off."

"Huh?"

"Hey!"

Ignoring their protests I dragged them both out of the classroom to the hallway, making our way to the second ground.

"We have to change at the arena locker rooms Charles. Standard procedure when we have practical training." I said to Charles as I continued to drag them along.

"Yeah he's right, Charles and you'd better get used to meeting the girls." Ichika added.

"Oh...right." Charles acknowledged.

"By the way Renato, can you please let go of us? We got legs and can walk ourselves." Ichika asked.

"Sure." I answered as I let go of their wrists, "I hope you two are ready to run."

"Uh...why?" Charles asked.

"Hey I see the new transfer student!"

"And he's standing with Orimura and Agba!"

"Does that answer your question?" I deadpanned.

"Oui." Charles weakly answered.

Before we knew it we were surrounded by a mob of girls and I was getting close to losing my mind!

"I do like Agba's mysterious white hair and Orimura's black hair but I also like the blonde." A random girl mentioned.

"Alright. Run!" I called out and the three of us guys made a run for it.

"Hey wait!"

"They're leaving!"

"Wait! At least let me take a picture for the paper!"

Ignoring the girls we got out of their sights after turning into the next hallway.

"What are they making such a racket for?" Charles asked.

"Do we need to spell it out for you?" I deadpanned.

"Well it has something to do with the fact that you, Renato and I are the only males who've been able to operate an IS so far." Ichika explained the obvious.

"Oh yes. That's right. We are." Charles managed to understand.

"Less talking, more running!" I stated.

**...**

We managed to lose them and make it to the male locker room. Ichika and Charles were trying to catch their breaths while I was unfazed but still taking very quick short breaths.

"We've been running from those girls for minutes and you're not even tired?" Ichika asked me.

"I got more endurance than you two." I bluntly answered.

"Not surprising. You seem a lot more athletic than the two of us." Charles stated, "Did you ever compete in track?"

"No I didn't and never cared to. Anyways, get changed before we end up on Miss Orimura's shit list." I said as I went to the other side of the lockers to change into my body suit.

"Oh man! He's right! We've got a long run too." Ichika said.

I heard a gasp from Charles and just shook my head. Yep it's definitely who I think it is.

After I'd changed into my body suit, I went back to check on them and saw them both changed though I could swear that I saw cleavage a few seconds ago but I ignored it.

"Let's go already!" I said to them.

**...**

We finally made it to the second ground and joined the others in line, with the three of us in the middle of them all. What a pain!

"Alright your practical training begins now." Chifuyu stated.

"RIGHT!" we all replied.

"First we'll be demonstrating a real battle! Huang! Alcott!"

"M'am!" They both answered.

"Since you have your own machines I'm sure you'll gladly volunteer. Step forward girls."

The mentioned girls stepped forward while bitching and moaning. Talk about pathetic. Then Chifuyu walked up to them and whispered something. The two of them gasped and all of a sudden they perked up and were ready to go. Whatever she told them, it did the trick.

"It looks like it's time for Cecilia Alcott to step up and take charge!" Cecilia bragged.

"Yeah and I can show the difference between those who have personal machines and those who don't." Rin bragged.

"What did the teacher say to those girls?" Charles asked.

"How on Earth would I know that?" Ichika answered.

"Let's just say she gave them motivation and leave it at that." I said.

"So who's my rival? I won't mind tossing you away restaurant girl." Cecilia taunted.

"Heh heh. That's my line. You're dead meat." Rin replied with a smug grin on her face.

"Oh don't get ahead of yourselves. You two haven't met your opponent, yet." Chifuyu stated.

_'And who would that be?'_ I thought.

Then I heard the sound of something falling, and someone screaming. I looked up and so did everyone and it was Miss Yamada in an IS, screaming for everyone to get out of the way and falling down on a crash course for...Ichika! What the fuck?!

I sprinted towards the moron who was stuck there looking up at the falling IS pilot like a deer in the headlights screaming "Oh God!" as everyone had bailed from the area. I spartan kicked his sorry ass outta the way but unfortunately for me, I didn't have time to get out of the way and...

"CRAP!"

CRASH!

Sheesh! That Orimura kid is definitely going to be the death of me!

When the dust cleared I managed to shake out the stars from my vision as I found myself on top of...Miss Yamada and my hand on...her chest! Crap! I quickly got off her and dusted myself.

"Sorry."

"No! No! I'm sorry. I lost control and ended up falling on you." Miss Yamada apologized.

Everyone was looking at me in shock including Ichika.

"What?" I asked.

Then a laser beam barely zipped past my head and I turned in the direction of the offender. Cecilia.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I seem to have misfired." She replied. Misfire my black ass!

"You call THAT a misfire you crazy-!" I am interrupted by the clanging of metals. I stared to my right and-

"HENTAI!" came from a clearly pissed off Rin.

_'Are you freaking kidding' me?!'_

Rin threw her double bladed naginata at me, clearly trying to decapitate me! I pulled off a partial deploy and had my Pulse Carbine at the ready before two shots went off from behind me and deflected the projectile away from me. I turned to see Miss Yamada prone in the crater with a smoking rifle with a scope.

"Hey Agba. You didn't get hurt there did you?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the assist." I replied.

"I see that someone knows about partial deployment." Chifuyu said.

"And I see that you didn't have a problem with two of your students trying to shoot me and decapitate me." I deadpanned.

"Well that was for you being a pervert, Agba." Chifuyu grinned.

"Like hell!" Then I turned to Cecilia and Rin with a demented look on my face and silently said "Better watch your back!"

"Anyways Yamada used to be a representative contender. Making a shot like that is nothing for her." Chifuyu got us back on track.

"No surprise there." I said.

Miss Yamada got out of the crater and stood up. "Thanks but that was a long time ago. And I can never break free from being a contender."

"But you're still more than a match for these two...together." Chifuyu stated.

"What? You can't mean that it's two against one?" Cecilia protested.

"I think that is a bad idea." Rin added.

"OH don't worry I'm sure your embarrassment won't last very long." Chifuyu deadpanned, pissing those girls off and making me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked.

"Your upcoming ass-whooping. And like Orimura-sensei said it will be quick." I deadpanned.

The girls both ignored me as they begun their battle against Miss Yamada. Like Chifuyu said it didn't last long as those two looked like rank amateurs to Miss Yamada who wiped the floor with both of them and left them crashing in a tangled heap. I was too busy rolling on the floor, laughing my ass off at the complete demolition and everyone looking at me like I was insane and backing away. Not like I cared. That was priceless!

"Now for the first phase of practical training you'll all be trying moving in the machines. Those with personal machines will be the team leaders. So get forming!" Chifuyu instructed.

Ichika and Charles are surrounded by girls almost immediately. It took a while longer for me as they tried to get past my intimidating aura. All of them were introducing themselves even though I never asked them. Fortunately that part of practical training went well enough for us all and I, funny enough, enjoyed the girls' attention, at least when they are not boy crazy lunatics! Although Charles, Cecilia and Miss Yamada were sparing glances at me when they thought I wasn't looking. The first two I get but why the teacher?!

After class Ichika invited me and Charles to join him for lunch on the roof. Charles easily accepted and I only obliged because I had nothing else to do at that time. However he did not mention that his three potential girlfriends were on the rooftop where we're meeting..

"What's going on here?" Houki asked in a gloomy tone.

"Well like they say "the more the merrier"." Ichika answered, "Plus since Charles only just transferred to the school so he doesn't really know his way around without me."

"Um...maybe so but..." Houki trailed off as she glared at Cecilia and Rin with sparks flying between them. I just sighed at the scene.

"Hey what's he doing here?" Rin said, pointing at me.

"Ichika invited me to come and I accepted, so put a sock in it brat!" I replied.

"Why you!"

"You wanna take this outside? I have no problem breaking your face!"

"Alright you two! No need for my friends to fight each other." Ichika said trying to defuse the volatile situation.

"Exactly. Renato, that's unbecoming of a gentleman like you." Charles said.

"I'll act like a "gentleman"..." I began as I quoted on the "gentleman", "...when the brat acts like a lady that deserves the respect."

"Hey Renato, how would you like a sandwich?" Cecilia offered as she showed me her basket full of sandwiches. I was skeptical about it considering what Ichika said about Britain being horrible cooks but I decided to give her a chance.

"Sure, I'd love to, Cecilia." I said politely as I took a sandwich. "See what I mean Charles. At least she acts like a lady while the brat acts like a brat."

Rin just growled at me which I happily ignored.

I took a bite out of the sandwich and well...I wasted no time finishing it, much to everyone's surprise and to Cecilia's delight.

"Did you like it, Renato?" she asked me.

"Sure. I enjoyed it so much that I wanted to finish it already." I replied. Then my phone vibrated from my trouser pocket. "Excuse me while I take this. Continue without me."

**...**

I was puking the contents from my stomach in the boy's restroom. What the fuck?! Who the fucking hell taught that girl how to cook?! Is she trying to kill me with food poisoning?!

_**"I dunno. Why don't ya ask the dumb bitch? Besides she can't even kill you with that crap."**_

_'Yeah. Yeah. Very funny Mace!' _

Then I returned to the phone call I had to take.

_"X, what happened there?" _said Toby.

"Nothing important Toby. So what do you have for me?" I replied.

_"I did some checking on that rogue IS the academy dubbed 'Golem' and the data on it. I noticed that it used some very sophisticated programming to get it to do what it did that day."_

"Did you crack it or not?"

_"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I, Toby..."_

"Yes or no, please."

_"Geez! You're such a killjoy! Yes I cracked it though it wasn't easy. Whoever did it definitely did a very good job of covering up their tracks but not good enough for me. Wanna guess who?"_

"Tabane Shinonono."

_"And we have a winner! So what will you do about this information?"_

"Nothing for now, but have you told Gibbons?"

_"Already did and he wants to keep it for leverage."_

I sighed at Toby's answer. Not surprising from someone like that scar faced guy.

_"Anything else I can do for you agent?" _Toby asked.

"Tell Gibbons that I would need soon him because the target's older sister is starting to get suspicious." I answered.

_"Alright! I'll pass that to him! Okay Toby out!"_

The line cut and I sighed once more before I went back upstairs to join the others.

When I got back to my dorm Miss Yamada informed me that I was getting a new room mate. Something I was not happy to hear and reluctantly accepted. She explained because since Dunois was going to end up in Ichika's room and because Orimura-sensei couldn't have me with a room to myself. What a load of crap.

When I arrived in my room I got a welcome I did not expect.

"Oh hello! Welcome back! Would you like some food, a bath or me, Re-na-to-kun?" A female voice teased, one I did not expect to hear ever again. I looked in the direction where the voice came from and found a very familiar person on my bed! A nympho! A blue haired, red eyed nympho wearing just a white shirt and could barely see her underwear. I turned away in embarrassment and annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing in my room you crazy nympho?!" I asked.

"Oh c'mon Renato-kun, can't you say my name? Aren't we lovers?" The nympho teased once more.

"Nope. I sure as hell don't remember being intimate with a sex crazed bimbo!" I deadpanned, "Now tell me what you're doing here Tatenashi Sarashiki before I decide to go postal on you."

"Mou...why can't you call me Sara-chan like always?" Tatenashi pouted.

"That's because I never did, you nympho." I deadpanned again, "Now please answer my question before I actually do what I did to you last time..."

Tatenashi paled immediately, "Okay! Okay! I'm your new room mate! Just don't put me through that again. Anything but that!"

"New room mate huh? Why?" I asked as I dropped my stuff by the table. I looked around the room and saw that the nympho's stuff was in here and unpacked already.

"Well...when I heard that you were a student here I didn't believe it at first but after seeing you in action earlier I knew that it was you and I just had to see you again." Tatenashi explained, "Besides I'm the school council president since you're new it's my job to get you acclimated to school life here."

"A little late on that, aren't you? Also you do know that such a relationship won't work right? So just quit wasting your time."

"What if I said that I can be all yours?"

BAM! Face plant!

"Please tell me that you were joking." I said as I got up from the floor.

"If you say so." The nympho pouted. Seriously when will she get the message?

I went to the bathroom and locked the door since I couldn't trust the nympho to not try to jump my bones there. After a quick shower and changing into my night wear which was a black top and black trousers (sorry but black is favorite color so deal with it!) I came back into the room to see that Tatenashi was on her bed this time and was already asleep. I went to her and put the covers over her and told her good night while I went to my own bed to sleep.

The next day in class Miss Yamada announced another transfer student, making me much more suspicious especially since I got a text from Gibbons about someone I knew showing up again and that I should be on guard. Then she came in, a girl with gray hair and a black eye patch over her left eye with the other eye being red. Laura Bodewig. A bitch that I knew way too well!

She was calling Chifuyu mentor which meant she held her in high regards but I had a feeling that I was going to have to act soon because after her introduction she was looking at Ichika with murder in her eyes. She walked up to his table and tried to slap him. Tried being the word because I caught her hand and let her see me.

"You! Renato Agba!" Laura exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, me. Laura Bodewig! And I recommend that you don't try anything on Ichika, unless you want to end up like your old squad did...**six feet under."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 End.<strong>

**Read & Review.**


End file.
